


Tal pai, tal filho

by CamyMJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescencia, Gen, Matias, amizade, desafio dia dos pais, gravidez na adolescência, pai - Freeform, pai rolezeiro, tiposdepai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Matias nunca foi de manter segredos, e este o sufoca um pouco mais a cada dia. Uma viagem de férias com os amigos e seu pai traz de volta tudo o que seu ex-namorado disse antes do término. Sente como se o mundo estivesse acabando e não sabe bem o que fazer. Sua sorte é ter pessoas como Mariana em sua vida.





	Tal pai, tal filho

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens me pertencem ♥ 
> 
> Bom, esta história faz parte do desafio de Dia dos Pais do site Inkspired. As organizadoras lançaram uma lista de "tipos de pai" e nós precisávamos escrever alguma coisa com um deles. Eu escolhi "pai rolezeiro" e foi isto que saiu ♥ 
> 
> Bom, ninguém conhece esses personagens. Eu mesma só os conheci ontem, mas já consegui me apaixonar um pouco pela Mariana e muito pelo Matias. Quem sabe eles não aparecem por aí de vez em quando? Esta história faz parte do Desafio do dia dos Pais do Inkspired e eu sofri para fazê-la ter apenas 1999 palavras (no contador do desafio), porque de início tinha 2.4k. Mas gostei de como ficou. ;)
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais à Bárbara Vitória, que fez a capa de última hora pra mim ♥

Ao chegarem à casa de praia, Matias corre até a sacada do terceiro andar. De lá, observa as pessoas correndo na areia, as crianças montando castelos… O cheiro de maresia traz a sensação de estar de férias. Sorri, deixando-se levar pela nostalgia.

Barulhos indicam que seus convidados se acomodam no andar de baixo. Não se preocupa com eles ou em descarregar o que trouxeram; já disponibilizou a casa, o mínimo que podem fazer é arrumá-la.

Fecha os olhos e passa a mão pelos cabelos compridos pouco antes de prendê-los num rabo de cavalo. A barba malfeita o deixa com cara de adulto, porém tem pouco menos dezoito anos. Sente-se novo demais para tudo que está acontecendo. Olha para a praia e vê o pai apostando corrida com Duda até o mar. Um gosto agridoce invade sua boca. Sorri. Se não estivesse tão casado, talvez se irritasse.

Duda vence a corrida e comemora com um grito que até ele consegue ouvir, mesmo estando longe. O amigo o vê e acena, animado. Responde o cumprimento, mesmo sem vontade. Conhece Duda desde os sete anos e tem absoluta certeza de que serão melhores amigos pelo resto da vida. Continua observando a interação entre o pai e o amigo; eles brincam na água como duas crianças.

Escuta alguém subindo as escadas. Matias não deseja conversar, porém sorri ao ver Mariana de biquíni e shorts Jeans com uma taça de algo alcoólico na mão.

— Tati fez caipirinhas! Você fugiu da gente e tivemos que descarregar sozinhos.

Ela não está irritada. Mariana é provavelmente sua amiga mais bonita. Pele negra, cabelos volumosos, corpo grande e lábios cheios. O sonho de qualquer pessoa, porém ela prefere ficar sozinha; ele nunca conseguiu entender direito o porquê. Sorri, aceitando a bebida que a amiga-mãe do grupo lhe oferece.

— Desculpa, eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

Ela concorda e se apoia com ele na sacada. Ficam em silêncio, observando o resto do grupo também sair da casa em suas roupas de banho e correr para o mar. Vieram entre dez pessoas: nove adolescentes e um adulto.

— Seu pai é o melhor. Ainda nem acredito que ele topou comprar álcool pra gente e nos trazer aqui. Minha mãe nunca ia deixar eu vir sem que ele falasse com ela.

Concorda sem muito entusiasmo e toma uns goles da caipirinha. Tati sempre foi boa em fazer drinques, e dessa vez não decepcionou. Três taças dessas e Matias talvez não consiga mais subir as escadas.

Sua primeira festa fora aos onze anos. Sentira-se a atração da escola ao contar para os amigos que o pai o deixara beber cerveja, e desde então aproveitara cada minuto da liberdade que tem. O ombro de Mariana encosta no seu, Matias sorri.

— Como você tá hoje?

Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Não sabe _mesmo_ a resposta. Um ano atrás estaria curtindo com seus amigos no mar, aproveitando para beber até sentir ânsia de vômito.

— Falou com a Nati?

— Faz tempo que a gente não conversa, nunca fomos muito amigas. Por quê?

Sua primeira vontade foi contar a Duda, porém não conseguia vê-lo entendendo a situação. Duda sempre seria seu melhor amigo, mas era tão _criança_. E o pior é que Matias nunca fora muito diferente. Mas nesse último ano tanto mudara… Jeremias havia aparecido, e agora Natália…

Morde o lábio, sabendo que Mariana ainda espera que diga alguma coisa. Passou tanto tempo remoendo o que aconteceu que já não consegue mais guardar esse segredo.

— Eu já te contei por que o Mias terminou comigo?

Ela balança a cabeça numa negativa. Matias fica um tempo em silêncio, lembrando o começo conturbado, quando conheceu Jeremias e o detestou porque seus nomes combinavam e o filho da puta era bonito. Depois da raiva, descobriu que ele gostava de Harry Potter, e a verdade é que Harry Potter aproxima qualquer um. Dois meses depois estava apaixonado, então namorando, e passado um semestre recebeu um pé-na-bunda muito merecido. Não que pensasse isso na época, mas fazia mais de quatro meses que acontecera. Finalmente está pronto para falar.

— Ele disse que eu sou como meu pai.

Vê o cenho se franzir em confusão. Ri, achando graça. Não é a primeira vez que escuta isso, porque Matias é a cara cuspida do pai. Mesma pele bronzeada, mesmos olhos castanhos, mesmos cabelos loiro-escuros.

— Eu não vejo mesmo o problema disso, Mias. Teu pai é o melhor!

— É… pra vocês, pros meus primos, meus tios, pros amigos dele… Eu não tinha entendido até o Mias explicar.

Empurra-se contra seu ombro. Os olhos estão fixos nos amigos lá embaixo, bebendo cerveja à beira da praia. Seu pai está com eles, rindo alto e provavelmente contando uma piada boba.

— O Mias disse que eu sou uma criança, e eu pensei que ele estava sendo ridículo e se fazendo de gente grande, então brigamos. Eu me irritava _tanto_ porque ele só pensava em faculdade e no que fazer depois. Ele não aproveitava o agora, sabe? Tão _responsável_ , _affs_. Os opostos se atraem e tudo mais.

— É, eu lembro. Mas ele te fez bem. Tuas notas até melhoraram depois que vocês ficaram juntos.

— É, minha mãe dizia que ele tinha dado um jeito em mim. Mas eu gosto de baladas, e de beber, e de ficar com pessoas aleatórias numa noite. É tão legal, eu curto tanto ficar com meus amigos e escola é tão _porre_. Nem me fala em faculdade, eu quero é ficar longe disso.

— Vocês tinham planos diferentes, então…

— Pra dizer o mínimo. E ele falou: você é que nem seu pai! E eu falei: ótimo, é bem assim que eu quero ser! E nós brigamos feio e ele disse…

Fica quieto, sentindo a tensão nos ombros de novo. Olha para baixo, o pai faz uma aposta com Joyce para ver quem bebe tequila mais rápido.

— Matti?

— Ele disse que meu pai é uma criança que se faz de adulto, que minha mãe fica com todas as responsabilidades e que ele não quer ficar com alguém assim. Que ele pensou que eu ia mudar já que o Ensino Médio tá terminando, que eu ia _crescer_.

— Que ridículo. Tu é o único que tem um pai legal no nosso grupo. Minha mãe _nunca_ ia me comprar bebida.

— É, mas a gente tem dezessete ainda. É ilegal, né.

O olhar de Mariana diz que ele está sendo ridículo, e Matias se dá por vencido.

— É, eu sei, foda-se isso, mas é estranho um pai dar bebida pro filho, não acha?

— Um pouco, sei lá. Mas ele é legal. Eu quero fazer isso com os meus filhos.

— Mesmo? Pra eles serem irresponsáveis que nem eu e quase rodarem na escola e só fazerem merda?

Não consegue manter o olhar. O problema com Mariana é que ela é perfeita. É linda, tem boas notas, ótima nos esportes, uma família normal, com pais responsáveis e maduros.

— Para, Matti. Sim, teu pai é mais de boas que os outros, mas é que ele te teve muito cedo, né. E ele ainda foi legal e ajudou tua mãe a te criar. Ele é muito gente fina.

Não pode discordar disso.

— É… mas esse talvez seja o problema. Ele é legal demais, sabe? Às vezes nem age como pai…

— Eu ia amar se meus pais fossem mais meus amigos e menos, sabe… _pais_. Parece que sentem prazer em dizer _não_. Quando foi a última vez que tu não fez uma coisa que queria muito?

Não se lembra, porque seu pai sempre dizia _sim_ e muitas vezes está junto nas festas… E nas ressacas. Por anos, achara isso ótimo. Saía desde os catorze, ele o ajudava a esconder a bebedeira da mãe e ainda ria dos tombos que leva. Nunca precisara esconder sobre as meninas ou meninos que ficava, tudo para seu pai é _okay_.

— O Mias disse que eu não tenho limites e eu ri da cara dele e terminei. Ele me chamou de criança mimada de novo e nunca mais falou comigo.

— Ele não te merece, Matti. Ele foi muito injusto. Tu só tem dezessete anos, não precisa ser um adulto.

Faz círculos com o pé, observando o início do pôr-do-sol. Vira a cabeça um pouquinho, sabendo que a amiga quer apoiá-lo em tudo, mas não sendo consolado por aquelas palavras.

— Eu talvez precise, Mari.

— Como assim?

— Sabe a Nati?

— O que tem ela?

Silêncio. Volta a ver o mar, preparando-se para dizer aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez.

— Ela tá grávida, Mari. E não quer abortar.

— Vocês conversaram sobre isso?

Balança a cabeça num aceno positivo, ainda quieto. Mariana está dando espaço para que continue a dizer o que aconteceu, e Matias agradece por isso. Ignora o fato de ela não estar surpresa.

— Ela disse que não consegue abortar. E a merda é que era pra ser casual entre a gente, sabe? Só sexo e uns filmes na Netflix. Ela tinha terminado com o Cauã, eu com o Mias, a gente só tava se consolando e não sei. Usamos camisinha, mas deve ter furado.

— E tu sabe que é teu?

— Ela não tá com mais ninguém.

Matias fica quieto um pouco e depois ri, sem tirar nenhum prazer disso.

— O Mias tava certo. Eu _sou_ que nem meu pai.

Esconde o rosto entre as mãos, desolado, sem saber o que pensar. Sente os braços de Mariana ao seu redor, e então o queixo dela em seu ombro. Ela entrelaça seus dedos, abraçando-o por trás, e Matias se sente protegido pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Teu pai tinha dezesseis anos quando tu nasceu. Ele pode não ser perfeito, pode exagerar nas festas de vez em quando, mas nunca te deixou na mão. Ele é meio criança, parece mais um de nós do que um dos pais na maior parte do tempo, mas ele sempre esteve contigo, Matti. Pode não ter sido o melhor pai do mundo, mas ele tentou e tenho certeza que fez o melhor que podia fazer. Então, sim, talvez tu seja como teu pai, mas não vejo isso como uma coisa ruim.

Mais gritos da praia. Todos curtem o pôr-do-sol agora, preparando-se para fazer uma fogueira para o luau que planejaram. Matias sorri, sentindo-se menos ameaçado pelas palavras que Jeremias lhe dissera tantos meses atrás.

— É… Não é de todo ruim.

— E é tu quem decide o pai que quer ser. Eu nem quero imaginar como tá a tua cabeça, mas teu pai sempre foi teu herói. Não desmonta a imagem que tem dele só porque um idiota metido a adulto que nem o Jeremias colocou merda na tua cabeça.

Sente-se mais leve agora que desabafou, e as palavras de Mariana o ajudam a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ainda tem um inferno pela frente, porque sua mãe vai _enlouquecer_ quando descobrir, e seu pai provavelmente ficará desapontado e há muito em jogo, mas ao menos não está mais com a certeza de que sua vida acabou.

— Obrigado, Mari.

— Às ordens. Mais conselhos se tu deixar eu te filmar trocando uma fralda pela primeira vez.

Dá uma cotovelada discreta nela, quase sem acreditar que já está ouvindo piadas sobre isso. Olha para baixo de novo, e agora Duda e seu pai o encaram escandalizados, fazendo gestos eufóricos mandando que ele e Mariana desçam de uma vez.

— Eu sei que tudo parece o fim do mundo agora, mas a gente vai passar por isso.

Sorri para ela.

— Não parece mais o fim do mundo.

— Bom, porque o fim do mundo vai ser quando o Duda descobrir que tu contou primeiro pra mim.

— Ah… Ele precisa saber disso?

— Ah, Matti, eu nunca vou deixar vocês esquecerem.

Ela vai embora, e Matias encara o quarto que sempre ocupou nas férias. Sente-se com sete anos, ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras de Jeremias ecoam na sua cabeça. Precisa crescer, pensar no futuro, _planejar_. Mas não agora.

Sua única preocupação atual é contar sobre a gravidez para o pai. Espera que ele aceite isso tão bem quanto aceitou seu primeiro porre.


End file.
